


Hopelessly Friend Zoned

by shopgirl152



Series: Friend Dates Redux: More Stories [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Carnival Games, Carnivals, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in love with your best friend, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Romance, Stuck in the Friend Zone, Teen Romance, Teenagers, awkward emotions, funhouses, funny feelings, headcanon pairings, midway games, playing pool, the friends intervene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: When a carnival comes to town, Gretchen rallies the gang and comes up with a plan to get Phineas and Isabella together. But when sparks start to fly between the two best friends, Gretchen and the others will just have to sit back and watch things unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this on March 23, 2014. Five years later and I've finally gotten enough distance from it to finally be happy with it (seriously, you wouldn't BELIEVE how much I've actually nitpicked this). Anyway, hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

“Guys guys guys!” Phineas ran down the hall, dodging students as he made his way over to where his friends were standing. “Guys!”

“Geez Phin, where’s the fire?” Adyson asked.

“No fire. Just this.” He held something out to the group.

“A flier?” Baljeet asked. “That is what you are so excited about?”

“Check it out guys; the carnival’s in town! We should all go; this Saturday afternoon. It’ll be fun!”

“Sounds fun to me.” Isabella beamed up at him. “Hey Phineas.”

He started, a hand reaching out for the wall as he stumbled backwards. “H-hey Izzy. What’s—“ he swallowed. “What’s up?”

“Gimmie that.” Adyson rolled her eyes as she took the flier from the red head. “Since you’re suddenly tongue tied…”

“Adyson!” Ginger elbowed her friend in the ribs, hissing into the teen’s ear. “That wasn’t nice.”

“Yeah yeah.” She waved the comment away, reading off the flier. “Olga and Chicago Joe’s Carnival Extravaganza. One weekend only.” She shrugged. “Sure. Why not? Anyone else up for it?”

“Sounds good ta me. Jeet and I can use it as a date.”

“Really Buford?” Baljeet crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend. “That is your idea of a date?”

“What? We can still be alone. I know how much ya like seein all the animals.”

“That is true.” He leaned over, kissing the former bully on the cheek. “Let us go to the carnival.”

“Hey Holly,” Django smirked at the girl in question. “Wanna share the bumper cars with me?”

She returned the smirk. “No. But I’ll ride in a different one and then beat your butt.”

“Ferb, Gretchen, Katie, Ginger, Milly, you guys in?” Phineas asked. The teenagers nodded. “Izzy?”

“Count me in. Carnival’s are fun.”

He beamed. “Soo…pick you up late Saturday morning?

“Yep! You bet!”

“Great! I’ll…” the red head trailed off, suddenly aware of the others staring at him. “Uhh…Izzy? Why don’t we talk over there?” He took her hand in his, leading her off to another corner of the hallway.

“Can you believe them?” Adyson pointed to where the two had walked off. “Is it just me, or is it even worse than it was before? Phin could barely keep it together when she first said hi.”

“It _is_ getting rather annoying,” Baljeet added.

“Man, I miss the old Phineas.” Django crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “He’s not really the same anymore. I mean, he is, but…he isn’t.”

Holly raised a brow at him. “Really?”

“What?”

She went to say something else, only to pause. “Nevermind.”

“Well I for one think we should do something about it,” said Adyson.

“Do what? Until Phineas gets his courage up to actually do something about it, they’re hopelessly friend zoned,” Ginger pointed out.

“Maybe not…” Gretchen trailed off.

Ferb raised a brow at her. “What are you thinking?”

“Ferb, you know Phineas better than all of us.” She turned to Adyson. “And Adyson, you know Izzy better than all of us.”

“So?”

“Soo…between you and Ferb,” she motioned around the group. “And the rest of us, we should be able to unfriend zone them.”

“But how?” Milly asked. “You’ve seen how they’ve been acting. They’re both stuck.”

“Yes, but what if we set the mood?” She motioned the others around her in a huddle. “We all go to the carnival this Saturday, but we do everything to get them together. Convince Phineas to win Isabella a prize on the midway; get them stuck in the Fun House—“

“But why?” Katie interrupted.

Gretchen ignored her. “Between all of us, we should be able to get them together.” She smirked. “They’re right on the edge; all they need is a little push…”

* * *

 

_Saturday_

“Okay, everyone in position?” Gretchen spoke into the walkie talkie, glancing at Ferb. He gave her a thumbs up. “Ginger, position.”

The walkie talkie crackled to life. _Manning the Funhouses._

“Excellent. Milly?”

_Running the Midway Ticket Booth. I can see Ginger._

“Fantastic.” She clicked over to another channel. “Katie, Adyson, positions.”

_Hey Gretch. We’re running the pool game challenge._

_We’re near a corndog booth. It smells really good,_ Katie added.

 _Katie, focus._ Adyson’s voice dropped to a whisper. _Did you have to pair me up with her? Couldn’t you pair me up with Ginger?_ A whine came over the speaker. _She’s my partner in crime._

“Sorry Adyson. Gotta check on the others.” Gretchen blew out a frustrated puff of air as she clicked over to the next channel. “Holly, Django, positions.”

 _Over by the entrance. We’re all clear._ A pause came over the channel. _Except for Django._ A loud thwack was heard.

_Hey!_

_Stop munching on that apple! You’re going to get us caught!_

_Caught doing what? Gretchen hasn’t even told us what the plan is._

_That’s…a good point…_ the sound of shuffling was heard. _Gretch, what_ is _the plan exactly?_

“Let me check in with Buford and Baljeet.” Gretchen was off the channel and onto the next one before Holly could question further. “How we doing guys?”

 _We are out in the parking lot. Everything is all clear_ , Baljeet reported.

“Fantastic. Baljeet, you and Buford are going to run interference. When Phin and Izzy show up, you two meet them. When they ask where we are, say we’re all running late.”

_I still do not see what hiding around the midway is going to accomplish._

_Dude, it’s simple._ Buford’s voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. _Phinabella gets here and we act like we’re just havin a fun day at the carnival. When we get ta where the others are hidin, they take it from there and you and I can have our date._

“Maybe not…” Gretchen hedged. “You may have to hold off on your date guys; if things get complicated, it may take all of us to—“

_Girlie, if I ain’t allowed a date with my boyfriend, I’m gonna—_

_They are here! The lovebirds are in the nest!_

“Sorry Buford. Gotta go.”

The former bully growled, hand squeezing the walkie-talkie. “Why that schemin—“

“Hey guys.” Phineas waved as him and Isabella walked up, their arms linked through each other’s. He looked around. “Where’s everybody else? We were all supposed to meet outside the gates at two right?”

“They were unavoidably detained. All running late.” Baljeet laughed nervously. “But do not worry; they will be here soon. For now, you will just have to bear with Buford and I.”

“Speak for yourself.”

The teen gently whacked his boyfriend in the shoulder. _“Babe…”_

“Alright, fine. If I hafta.” The former bully forced a smile. “Come on; ya can hang with Jeet and me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Holly, Django, sounds like they’re coming your way. Get ready._ Gretchen’s voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.

“For what?” Django spoke through a mouthful of apple. “Man, what are we? The welcoming committee?”

“It has to look like we just showed up,” Holly informed him. She glared at the apple in his hand. “Give me that.” Before the other teen had a chance to respond, she chucked it into the trashcan.

“My apple!”

“Seriously, could you _chew_ any louder?” Holly jumped up from behind the trashcan. “How can a person chew one apple that loudly? And with their mouth open?” She glared at him. “You’re a pig.”

“Hey Holly, hey Django.” Isabella raised a brow at the other teen, unhooking her arm from the red head before leading her friend off to the side. “Umm…Holly? Why are you hanging out with Django? Normally you can’t stand him.”

“Dumb luck,” she mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

 

“Hey man, how are things going with Izzy?” Django asked. “Figure things out yet?”

The red head sighed. “No. I still feel funny around her and I can’t for the life of me figure out why.”

“It will come soon,” Baljeet reassured.

“I hope so. I’m kinda getting tired of it.”

“Ya ain't the only one,” Buford grumbled.

Baljeet shot his boyfriend a glare before returning his attention to the red head. “Maybe some Midway games will make you feel better.”

“Yeah man; why don’t you win Izzy a prize on the midway?” Django suggested. “Girls love that.”

“They do?”

“Oh yes. And not just girls,” Baljeet added. “Buford won me a prize on the Midway last year. It was very sweet and romantic.”

“Yep.” The former bully grinned, flexing an arm muscle. “Nuthin like taking down a stupid arm wrestling game. That plastic figure didn’t stand a chance against me.”

“Midway huh?” Phineas looked at Isabella, a soft smile crossing his face. “That’s not a bad idea…”

* * *

 

“So, you still stuck in Phineas Land?”

Isabella groaned. “Yes. And I swear it’s getting worse. On the way over here, I was daydreaming about our honeymoon. And then I called him honey.” Holly laughed. “It’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” She gave her friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “I’m sorry you’re having such a rough time Izzy.”

“You know what’s the hardest?” Holly shook her head. “Keeping it platonic. Ever since the incident at the arcade, I’ve been trying to tone it down and not come on to strong. I don’t want to scare him off. But…” the teen sighed. “It’s just getting so hard. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

“Well, maybe things will start looking up.” Holly glanced behind her, pointing. “Maybe Phineas will surprise you.”

“I doubt it.”

The other teen frowned, stepping aside as the others walked up.

Phineas glanced at Django, nodding as his friend motioned him to talk to Isabella. “So, Izzy, the guys and I were thinking we should start at the Midway and maybe play a few games. The Carnival’s here every year; nothing changes except the games.” He looked at his shoes. “Maybe I could win you a prize on the Midway or something. You know, if you’re okay with that. Unless it’s awkward, then you can say no.”

She smiled up at him. “I’d love that.”

“Great!” He glanced behind him. “Hey Bufe, you up for a little competition? You and me on the Midway, best three games out of five gets bragging rights.”

Buford smirked, cracking his knuckles. “Ya sure ya wanna do that Dinnerbell?”

“Oh yes, you know how competitive he can be,” Baljeet chimed in.

“Hasn’t scared me yet.” The red head grinned, turning his baseball cap backwards. “Bring it on.”

* * *

 

“Now see, the trick ta this game is ya gotta use brute force.” Buford lightly tossed a whiffle ball in the air. “The milk bottles are off balance see? The trick is findin the sweet spot. Ya gotta aim right for the middle of the bottle; otherwise…” the teen reared his arm back, palming the ball in a pitching stance before thrusting his arm forward, releasing the ball. It hit the right side of a milk jug before bouncing off.

Baljeet smirked in amusement. “Yes, I can see that.” He leaned over, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. “Your effort is adorable.”

“Effort nuthin; this is skill. I’m just warmin up. That was a practice run.”

“Sure it was man.” Django snickered, him and Phineas exchanging a fist bump.

“I’m tellin ya, I got this.” The teenager grabbed a second whiffle ball, performing the same action as before, only for the ball to miss the milk jug completely.

“And you’re on the Danville High Baseball Team.” Phineas snorted. “No wonder the other team gets so many runs; you’re terrible.”

“Yeah? And who’s batting average is on the low side?”

“At least I can pitch.”

“Alright Dinnerbell; ya think ya got what it takes? Here.” Buford tossed his friend the last ball, stepping aside. “Prove it.”

“Alright, I will.” The red head stepped forward, gently turning the ball in his fingers. “Feels like it’s a good weight…”

“Uh boy.”

“Kick his butt Phin.” Isabella cheered and he looked over his shoulder, giving her a warm smile before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“You see Buford, it’s all about the wrist action.” He held his hand up, pointing to the ball. “You have to keep your wrist nice and loose while you pitch.” He clenched the ball in his palm. “Not like this, which is what you’re doing.”

“Hey, if I wanted a pitchin lesson, I would have put in more time during practice alright? Get on with it already.”

Phineas tossed the ball in the air before catching it, lightly palming it as he reeled his arm back, releasing the ball in one fluid motion. The ball sailed through the air, hitting the back wall.

Buford laughed. “Nice goin Dinnerbell; would ya mind showin me again? I’d love ta practice your technique. Oh wait; ya missed.”

Isabella bit back a smirk.

“You know Bufe, I would love to, but…looks like that was your last ball.” The red head smirked in triumph at the look on his friend’s face. “Unless you wanna fork over another five bucks.”

The former bully smirked, slamming a twenty dollar bill on the counter. “Dinnerbell, I’ll go ya one better; you an me, two more games.” He eyed the red head. “Or are ya afraid?”

“Haven’t backed down yet.” Phineas slammed a fist into the palm of his other hand. “Let’s do this.”

_Five minutes later_

The red head’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t believe he beat me both games.” He looked apologetically at his best friend, shoulders slumping further. “I’m sorry I didn’t win you a prize Isabella.”

She patted his shoulder. “I didn’t need a prize anyway. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” He shrugged off her hand, glaring at the three men. “Hey guys? Could you come over here a minute?”

“Just a sec.” Buford held a hand up. “Okay Jeet, which prize ya want?”

“Umm…” the other teen studied the row of prizes above him, pointing. “That one.”

“Yo,” the teen pointed to the Carnival barker. “Ya heard him. The black gorilla for my boyfriend here.” The barker hurriedly reached up, yanking the huge prize down and handing it over to the former bully. “Thanks.” He handed it over to his boyfriend. “Ya like it Jeet?”

“Man, that thing’s almost as big as you.” Django whistled, looking the large stuffed animal up and down. “Do you need help carrying that?”

“No. I think I have it.” Baljeet lifted the large plushie onto his shoulders. He grinned, giving his boyfriend a kiss. “Thank you Babe.”

“Hey, do I take care of ya or what?”

“Buford!”

Isabella started at the harsh tone. “Phin.”

He ignored her, motioning the guys off to the side.

“What’s going on?” Holly asked, walking up with a large thing of cotton candy in her hand.

“I don’t know. Buford just beat Phin three games out of three and the fact that he didn’t win me a prize seems to really be bothering him."

She shrugged. “It’s a guy thing. They hate losing.”

“I guess.” The teenager frowned. “Though I don’t think it’s just about losing…” she trailed off in thought, only to turn toward her friend, realizing something. “Where were you anyway?”

Holly pointed to the confection. “Getting cotton candy. Want some?”

Isabella shrugged, ripping off a piece before returning her attention to the guys.

* * *

 

“Yo Dinnerbell, what’s up?” Buford asked.

“Yeah man; you alright?”

“No I’m not alright!” The red head glared at the former bully, fists clenched at his sides. “Bufe, you were supposed to let me win at least one game! I’m supposed to win a prize for Izzy, remember?”

“It was just one game,” Baljeet pointed out, readjusting the black gorilla on his shoulders. “There are plenty of other Midway Games you can play. Even if you were not competing against Buford, there is no guarantee that you would have won at the Milk Jug Toss. The odds of winning games here are slim.”

“He wasn’t supposed to beat me yet!”

“Then what was he supposed to do?” Django asked.

The teenager hedged. “Uh…make me look good?”

“Sorry Dinnerbell; former bully here. I ain’t used ta makin people look good.”

“Oh come on Bufe; you could have least given me a free pass. Or won, but gave me the prize to give to Izzy.”

He raised a brow. “Really Dinnerbell? Really?” He looked at the others. “Alright, I’m just gonna say it; this little crush ya have goin on Bella is startin ta cloud your judgment. We’ve played tons a game before; ya never gave up.”

“Yeah man; why should this time be any different? Just try a different game.”

Phineas looked at his friends, unclenching his fists before sighing. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just these funny feelings are starting to get really overwhelming and…” he sighed. “I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore.”

Baljeet gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Come; we will find a different game for you to play on the Midway.”

“Yeah. One you’re actually good at.” Buford shrank back at the glare the red head shot him. “Heh heh. Just kiddin Dinnerbell.”

* * *

 

“Is everything alright?” Isabella asked as the guys came walking back over. She studied her best friend. “Phin, is it the funny feelings again?”

He sighed. “Yeah…”

“Oh.”

Baljeet jumped in. “Since Phineas did not win this game, we have decided to try another game.”

“Which one?” Holly asked.

“Umm…”

The red head stared at his best friend intently, causing her to blush.

“Phin?” She swallowed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Thinking…”

“About what?”

He shook himself, turning to the others. “Hey Jeet, I know you said we’d find another game to play, but…” he glanced back at Isabella, taking her hand in his. “I think Izzy and I are gonna hang by ourselves for awhile.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh…impromptu Friend Date.” He turned back to his best friend. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Fine by me.” The teenager allowed the red head to lead her off, glancing back at Holly before pumping a fist in the air in triumph.

Buford blinked after the pair. “What just happened?”

Baljeet broke into a grin. “I think something is starting to happen…”

“Bout time.”

Holly calmly raised the walkie talkie to her lips, smirking into it. “Adyson, Katie, Phin and Izzy went off by themselves; I’m not sure if they’ll pass your booth, but keep a look out for them.”

Adyson’s voice crackled over the speaker. _We’re on the lookout Holly; thanks for the heads up._


	3. Chapter 3

“Check it out Izzy!” Phineas stopped at a booth, staring at the pool table. He pointed to a sign. “Hit four balls, in order, into the pockets, win a prize. I bet I could do that.”

“I don’t know Phin; aren’t those games usually a little dicey?”

“You doubt my pool playing ability?”

Isabella snorted. “I don’t doubt any of your abilities.” She motioned to the table. “It doesn’t look like a full size table.”

“Oh ye of little faith.” The red head sauntered over to the table, staring at the four balls in the middle. “I could win this easy.”

“Care to put your money where your mouth is?” The carney turned around and the red head blinked. 

“Adyson?”

“Katie?” Isabella raised a brow. “What are you two doing here?” She shook her head. “Forget that. Better question; why are the two of you working this booth?”

“Oh! Gretchen told us to—hey!” Katie yelped as Adyson jabbed her in the ribs.

“Uh…Gretch has an uncle who…runs the midway. He’s very good friends with Olga and Chicago Joe.”

“Yeah. They talk _all_ the time.”

Adyson shot the blonde a death glare before returning her attention to the couple before her. “He asked us to help out. So here we are. Helping.”

Phineas and Isabella exchanged looks.

“So. Phin. You were saying?” Adyson leaned across the table, staring pointedly at her friend. “Level with me. The typical deal here is four balls, in order, in all the pockets. A scratch is considered a miss and a miss is the end of a game. I can give you two games for five dollars or four games for ten dollars.”

“That’s a little steep—“ Isabella started, only to be cut off by the other teenager.

“I’ll go you one better.” Phineas leaned across the table, pointing a finger at Adyson. “Eight games for twenty bucks and we call it even. Also, I beat all eight games.”

“You can’t win all eight games.” Katie pointed to the sign. “One win only.”

“I win the first game and Adyson gives me the twenty dollars back.” He held out a hand. “Deal?”

“Oh, you know me, I never back down from a challenge.” Adyson smirked, shaking the teen’s hand. “Now fork over the twenty bucks.”

The red head did as he was instructed, handing over twenty dollars before turning his baseball cap around to the back, grabbing a pool cue. “Watch and learn girls.” He bent over, taking aim.

Adyson sidled up to Isabella, whispering in the teen’s ear. “Stop eyeing his butt.”

The teen’s face turned bright red. “I wasn’t,” she hissed. “How could you even say that?!”

“Because you were looking,” Katie pointed out.

“Okay girls, now the trick is…” Phineas glanced over his shoulder. “Izzy, are you paying attention?”

“Oh, she’s paying attention alright.” Adyson smirked at the death glare her friend shot her.

“Yes Phin, I’m paying attention.” The teen rolled her eyes. “Hit the ball already.”

He smirked. “Now who’s the moody one?”

She gently shoved him. “Very funny.”

“Okay, aim down the cue and…” the red head pulled the cue stick back, looking down the table. “One ball in the corner pocket.”

“You can’t call it,” Katie piped up.

“Sure he can. Makes it more fun.” Adyson watched as her friend thrust the stick forward, hitting the middle of the balls, landing the one in a corner pocket. “Good job Phin; only three left.”

The teenager ignored her, sauntering around the table, squatting down every so often to predict the angle of the next shot. He pointed to a pocket. “Two ball in the side.” He squatted down, taking aim; the ball flew down the side rail, stopping right on the edge of the pocket. It teetered a moment before falling in. “Yes!” He turned to Isabella, winking at her. “Pool Master’s in the house Izzy; look out.”

She merely smiled.

“Okay, now the three…” Phineas paused in thought. “See, that’s a tough shot; it’s right behind the four, so this one will take some skill.” He took aim, jumping the ball over the four, causing it to fly down the table before ricocheting off the side.

“Sorry Phin; that’s a miss.” Adyson waved the money in the air. “Looks like I’m keeping the twenty bucks.”

He smirked. “I still have seven games left.” He looked at her. “If I win this round, you give me fifteen back.”

“Deal.” Adyson set the balls up, handing the cue ball to her friend. “Round two. Good luck.”

“Not gonna need it.” The red head bent over, taking aim. The ball sailed down the table in one smooth motion, knocking in the one and two balls. He grinned. “Awesome!”

“Not bad not bad. But can you hit the last two in?”

“Easy.” Phineas took aim, easily sinking the four ball in the left corner pocket. He looked over his shoulder. “Hey Izzy, wanna help me with this last one?” He held out the cue. “I could use some good luck.”

Isabella smirked. “Since when do you need luck?”

“Never hurts.” She reached out a hand, running it up and down the cue. “Uh, that’s not what I meant.” A faint blush tinged the red head’s cheeks. “I mean, we shoot together. Like we did during that one friend date.”

“Really?” The teen stared at him a moment. “Phin, are you sure? What about the funny feelings?”

“I think I have a better handle on them this time.” His expression softened. “I really want you to do this with me. Do you remember how to make the bridge?” His best friend shyly made an ‘okay’ with her fingers. “Then come on.”

“Oh my gosh!” Katie clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling an excited squeal as Isabella walked up behind her best friend, pressing against his back before leaning forward, slowly sliding her hand down the cue until it was resting on top of his.

“We do this together.”

“Right. On my count. One…” the cue stick slid back. “Two…” it slid forward a little before going back. “Three.” The couple slid the cue forward, causing the three ball to bounce off a rail, missing the right side pocket by mere inches.

“Well Phin, looks like you have six games left now.” Adyson looked at her friend. “Phin?”

“Shhh!” Katie sighed dramatically. “They’re having a moment!”

* * *

 

“We missed.” Isabella shook her head, suddenly feeling dazed. She glanced down, noticing her hand was still on top of the red head’s. “Phin?”

“Yeah?”

“We missed.”

“Missed what?” Phineas stared at her, his brow furrowed in concentration.

She gulped. “Wh-why are you staring at me like that?”

The red head started. “Uh—no reason Izzy. Just—“ he glanced down, quickly removing his hand from the cue. “Um…”

“Hey, great job Phin!” Adyson jumped in immediately. “You technically didn’t win anything, but how about a consolation prize?” She reached under the pool table, pulling out a bucket of beanie babies. “Take your pick.”

“Uh…” he swallowed. “Izzy?”

The teen studied the contents of the bucket, gasping as she plucked one from the pile. “Phin, look; it’s a butterfly.”

He shook himself. “Is that what you want?”

Isabella looked between her friend and the plushie. “Yes.”

Phineas smiled, taking her hand in his, the two walking off without a word.

“Oh my gosh! Did you see that?!” Katie let out a loud squeal. “They totally had a moment!”

Adyson smirked. “You know, this plan just might work.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for winning this for me Phineas."

"Hey, no problem." The red head glanced at the plush butterfly his friend was holding. "You like it right? Because if you don't, I can always go back to that pool game and win you a different one."

She laughed. "No, it's fine."

He smiled. "So...what should we do next? We played all the midway games." He paused in thought. "What about the Funhouse? We haven't done that yet."

"Sounds good to me."

"Step right up! Step right up! Try our Funhouse! Only three tickets per person! Brave the mirror room and our spinning tunnel of doom!"

The teen pointed to one of the Funhouses. "That looks like a good one."

"Sure. Let's--hey, wait a minute." Phineas eyes widened as they approached the Funhouses. "Ginger?"

"Hey guys. Want to give the Funhouses a try?"

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked.

"Oh! Um, well--"

_Uncle! Gretchen’s uncle runs the midway! We're helping!_

Phineas raised a brow as Ginger slapped a hand over something on her waist. "Heh. Walkie talkie. Security measure. In case things get out of hand."

"That sounded like Adyson."

"Why would she be here?"

"We just saw her." Phineas pointed towards the Pool Game booth.

"Oh."

"She said Gretchen’s uncle runs the Midway and asked her and Katie to help out," Isabella supplied. "Are you helping out too?"

The teenager thought fast. "Yeah! We all are; me, Adyson, Katie, and Milly. That’s why we were running late earlier; the call came kind of late. We didn’t mean to ditch you guys.”

“That’s alright.”

She put her arms around the pair. "Milly's running the ticket booth; why don't you go see her and get tickets to the Funhouse? It's three per person I think. I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay." The red head shrugged. "Come on Izzy."

Isabella glared at the other teen. "Ginger, I don't know what's going on, but something tells me you and the others are behind this."

She shrugged, breathing a sigh of relief as her friends walked off.

_Ginger, are they gone?_

She snatched the walkie talkie from her holster. "Nice going Addie; you almost got us caught! Warn me next time you're going to do that! They almost figured out it was you!"

_Well sorry for checking in._

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, switching to another channel. "Headed your way Milly; get ready."

* * *

 

"Roger that." Milly saluted the walkie talkie on the counter before turning her attention to the pair walking up to the window. "Hey guys. What can I help you with?"

"Six tickets please." Phineas dug around in the pockets of his jeans, fishing out his wallet. "Izzy and I are gonna hit the Funhouses. Or at least, one of them."

"I can pay Phin."

"No no." He waved the comment away. "A lady never pays." His face flushed as he shyly looked at his best friend. "I mean, uh--"

"You think I'm a lady?"

"Um-uh, well--"

Isabella squeezed his hand. "Thanks Phin. That's...nice."

Milly bit back a barely contained squeal as her friends stared at each other, cheeks pinking.

The red head slid six dollar bills across the counter, his eyes never leaving Isabella. Milly quietly took the money, counting the bills before placing them in the register, wordlessly sliding the tickets over.

Phineas took the tickets without a word. “So. Funhouses?”

“Yes.”

The teenager held the walkie-talkie to her lips as the pair walked off. “Ginger, they’re headed back your way. Though if they keep this up, we may not have to do that much.”

* * *

 

Ginger held the walkie-talkie away from her ear, staring at it a moment before replacing it. “What do you mean if they keep this up we may not…have to do…that…much…” she slowly lowered the gadget, watching as Phineas and Isabella walked up holding each other’s hand. “Oh.” She discreetly put the walkie-talkie away. “Hey guys; got the tickets?”

Phineas tore his gaze from the teen next to him, shaking himself. “Yep; got the tickets right here.” He held them up. “They’re good for one time, right?”

“Yep.” Ginger reached a hand out, taking the tickets from the red head, ripping off the stubs before handing them back. “Here you go. Have fun.” She smirked. “Careful of the stairs.”

“The stairs? Why would we—“ Isabella shrieked as the stair she was standing on suddenly jerked to the right, causing her to lose her balance. “Phineas!”

“I got you!” He took a step up, only to stumble as the stair jerked both of them to the left. The red head glanced down, one hand grabbing the rail behind him, the other grabbing his friend’s arm as she slammed into him. He grunted at the impact. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. It just surprised me—whoa!” The teenager shuddered as the stair rocked back to the right. She grabbed a hold of the red head’s t-shirt in an attempt to steady herself. She blushed as his hand encircled her waist. “Sorry Phin; I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s okay.”

“How are we going to get out of here?”

“Well, we could just walk back out.”

Isabella glanced to the side, frowning as Ginger held a hand up in a wave, a smug look on her face. “Yeah…that’s not an option.”

“It’s not?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“It just isn’t.” Phineas shot her a blank look. “Look Phin, we’ve been through worse. You built a Funhouse when we were nine for crying out loud.”

“Yeah, but not like this. I knew how that one worked.”

“So how do you think this one works?”

“I have no idea.”

“Come on; use that brain of yours.”

He looked down at her a moment, cautiously putting a foot out. The stair moved a few inches. “It’s probably based on weight distribution; since there’s two of us standing here, it’s moving more.” He shuddered as the stair jerked back to the left. “See, it wasn’t moving that much a few seconds ago.”

“So if we put as little weight on it as possible…”

“We should be able to make it up the rest of the stairs.” He studied her a moment. “Izzy, you’re lighter, so you go first. Just hold onto the rail and slowly ease yourself up.”

“What if I fall?”

“I’ll catch you.”

She blinked at him, cheeks pinking. “What did you say?”

He squeezed her hand. “I won’t let you fall Izzy; I promise.”

“What if I want to?”

“Then I’ll catch you.”

_Twenty minutes later…_

“So, how long they been in there?” Buford and the others stood outside the Funhouse, watching as Isabella and Phineas wound their way through the mirror maze on the second level. “It don’t take that long ta get through one of these things.”

“They had a moment on the stairs,” Ginger supplied. “They both were caught off guard when the stairs moved and ended up crashing into each other.”

“Did they gaze?” Katie asked dreamily.

“Ohhh yeah. Eyes locked on each other and everything.”

“They did that at the ticket booth too,” Milly added. “Phin couldn’t stop looking at her.”

“Yeah. Happened at our booth too.” Adyson motioned between her and Katie. “They had a moment at the pool table. Phin looked like he was dazed.” She turned to Gretchen. “Was this part of your plan?”

“Actually…”

“You never had a plan, did you?” Holly smirked at her friend. “For all your zombie apocalypse training, you didn’t have a plan for this?” She motioned to the Funhouse.

“When dealing with love, there is always unpredictability,” Ferb spoke up.

“So Gretchen, do you think your non-plan worked?” Baljeet asked.

The teenager pointed to the top of the slide, watching as Phineas and Isabella disappeared inside it. “We’re about to find out.”

“Wheee!!”

“Whoo-hoo!!”

The teenagers raced over to the end of the slide, watching as the red head hit the ground first. He was up on his feet in seconds, crouching by the exit and ignoring the others.

“Phineas!” Isabella came sliding out the exit, gasping as her best friend caught her, pulling her to her feet and placing his arms around her waist.

“See, I told you I’d catch you.” He smiled warmly at her.

“Phin, man—“ Django started as Buford elbowed him in the ribs.

“Dude, shut-up.”

Isabella’s cheeks pinked as she noticed the others. “Um Phin, we…” her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red as she glanced down. The teenager swallowed. “You can let go now.” She pointed to the red head’s arms.

The red head looked down, starting. “Oh.” A faint blush tinged his cheeks as he let go of his friend’s waist. “Sorry Izzy. I, um—“

“It’s-it’s okay. Really.”

Phineas slowly turned around, starting as he finally noticed the others. He looked around the group. “Uh…how long has everyone been standing there?”

“Oh, long enough.” Adyson crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at the red head. “So Phin, having fun?”

“Uh…yeah. Yeah. Lots of fun.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Izzy, can you get a ride back with one of the others? Ferb and I—uh—we have to—we have to go.“ 

His brother raised a brow, only for the red head to grab him, hauling him across the midway toward the parking lot.

“Well, there goes my ride.” Gretchen sighed. “Can anyone take me home?”

“I’ll take you home Gretch,” Milly offered. She turned to the other teen. “You too Izzy.” She studied her friend a moment, snapping her fingers in front of the teen’s face. “Isabella?”

“Step aside Losers.” Buford took a step forward, leaning toward the teenager. “Yo Bella!”

Isabella jumped about a foot, wheeling around and glaring at him. “Buford!”

“Heh. Works everytime. No need ta thank me.”

She ignored the comment, glancing at the girls. “Fireside Girls huddle. Now!”

Django rolled his eyes. “Man, I hate when they do this. Jeet, get over there and tell us what’s going on.”

“Yeah, we need intel,” Buford added.

The teen shook his head. “I am sorry Buford, but that is information I am apparently not privy to.”

* * *

 

“What’s up Izzy?” Adyson asked.

“Okay, you’re going to think I’m crazy—“

“You’re not already?” Holly smirked.

Isabella ignored her. “You’re going to think I’m crazy, but I just need to verify something.” Her friends waited for her to continue. “Maybe I’ve been in Phineas Land a little to much lately, but I need to know…” she indicated the direction of the parking lot. “Did all that really happen, or was I stuck in Phineas Land again?”

“It was real,” Gretchen verified.

She blinked. “It was?”

“Yep. Every bit of it,” Milly confirmed. “I have the ticket receipt.”

“And I have the stubs.” Ginger dug in her back pocket, digging out two ticket stubs and handing them over.

The teen snatched the stubs, looking them over, breaking into a grin.

“Isabella, are you okay?” Katie asked.

“Okay? Okay?! I’m better than okay! This is great!” She shrieked in excitement. “Do you know what it means?”

“It means we’re never going to hear the end of it?” Ginger quipped.

“No! It means everything that just happened was real! Phin looked at me _that_ way! He caught me on the stairs inside the Funhouse! He caught me coming out of the slide and wrapped his arms around my waist! And he won me this!” She took the butterfly plushie out of the back pocket of her jeans, squealing in excitement. “Oh my gosh girls; best day ever!”

* * *

 

“And…they are leaving us.” Baljeet frowned, watching as the girls walked off.

Buford shrugged. “So what? We got the whole Carnival to ourselves. We can do whatever we want.” He went to walk off, looking over his shoulder. “Ya comin with us Django?”

“Nah man; I’m gonna go see if Holly needs a ride back. I’ll see you guys on Monday.” The teen waved to his friends before running in the direction the girls had gone.

“Buford…” Baljeet smiled at his boyfriend, taking the teen’s hand in his. “We are alone…”

‘Bout time.” Buford gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips, the two walking off. “I’ve been waitin all day for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Thanks for reading!


End file.
